


It's A Yes Then

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: AU in which Sana and Yousef meet at a speed - blind date marathon





	It's A Yes Then

Making a decision and sticking to it is something Sana is pretty good at. If she has set her mind to something, she can and will go through with it.   
  
So that’s why she wonders how the hell she ended up here. At a random café, where about 30 people are waiting in a line to get into. Not because they can find the best coffee in town, although that would be great right about now, but because today there is a special event taking place here.   
  
A blind date marathon.   
  
The first time Sana heard about this she immediately shook her head and said no, she wasn't going to go there.   
  
She thought that's the final decision.   
But, she obliged way too easily when Noora asked her once again.   
  
Now that Sana is in line, almost at the front of it, it hits her.   
Maybe, just maybe, she wanted to come here.. Deep, very very deep down.   
  
She wasn't naive enough to believe she would find the love of her life at an event like this where you talk to a stranger for five minutes and hope to fall in love or find a quick hookup. The latter doesn't apply to her and actually, neither does the first one. Not now. She's really busy with her first semester at university.   
  
Her daily routine consists of waking up, going to uni, studying, working out and going to bed.   
Maybe that's why she wanted to come here. To have a break from that routine she enjoys most of the time.   
  
Sana can talk to a few strangers, drink coffee and leave whenever she wants to.   
  
"Alright. Hi, everybody!", someone in the center of the room shouts, clapping their hands together. "Thank you all for coming to our own little speed, blind dating marathon. The rules are simple: You sit down at a table, talk to the stranger in front of you for 5 minutes and you decide what you want to do at the end of those 5 minutes. Exchange social media names, phone numbers or just a goodbye. Whoever sits on the red chair at each table will be the one that will go from table to table."   
  
Only now Sana looks at her surroundings properly.   
It's a small Café, so all of it has been rearranged for this small event. There are three rows of tables and each table has two chairs, a blue and a red one.   
  
Slowly some of the café's staff leads people to the tables and Sana gets a chance to look at the people that are waiting, same as her.   
  
It's a wide range of people. From young (the youngest being 18, they actually checked at the door) to old, tall and short, different ethnicities... All of it makes Sana happy she decided to come. It actually is a great way to interact with new people even when you don't have the intention to date any of them.   
  
Sana gets to sit on the blue chair, meaning she won't have to get up. She looks around and sees Noora sitting a few tables away and one of Sana's friends from uni at the table next to that. She had joined them when Sana mentioned that she was going to attend this.

 

A couple of minutes later everyone orders something to drink and it starts. 

 

The first person that sits down in front of Sana has a big smile on her face and an iced tea in her hand. 

 

“Hi, I’m Farah.”, with that the girl with black curls sits down and extents her hand to Sana. 

 

The two of them hit it off immediately. Turns out Farah is a nurse and when Sana tells her that she is studying medicine, they started to talk about this field of work and the five minutes were over in the blink of an eye. 

 

In the end they exchanged their Instagram names to keep in touch. 

 

When Farah stands up and leaves the table with a wave, Sana smiles to herself. This is starting really well. She has already met someone she can imagine to be friends with, and that at the first person. It makes Sana know she made the right choice coming here today.

 

Well, that thought didn’t last long. Not when a groggy old man sits down in front of her, extends his hand to her and doesn’t talk more after introducing himself. 

 

This is weird, Sana thinks. She starts looking around, seeing everyone talking. That’s when she decides to take the initiative and start talking again.

 

“So, how has your day been so far?”, Sana asks with a polite smile on her lips. 

 

The man with gray hair looks at her and just shrugs. Okay, then. As much as Sana was sad that the five minutes with the girl before seemed not enough, that much Sana is relieved that these five minutes are not too long right now. 

 

Sana sighs when the man stands up and leaves and her mood has changed a little bit. But, she is not going to let it ruin the day. When waiting for the next person to sit down in front of her, Sana looks around the café again. She sees Noora smiling at the redheaded girl sitting in front of her. Her friend from university, Jenifer, is also waiting for someone to sit down at her table and her gaze meets Sana’s. They smile at each other before Sana turns her head away again.

 

When she does, she jumps slightly. Someone is across from her. Someone she hadn’t heard approaching and sitting down. 

 

He smiles, so does Sana.    
  


Across from her, a dark-haired boy with a strand of his hair falling on his forehead, looks at her. His smile doesn’t fade. Not even when Sana needs a moment to collect herself and actually react to him. Somehow, she seems unable to stop looking him in the eyes. Neither does he stop. Sana doesn’t even realize that a smile spreads across her face. 

 

Finally, when someone almost bumps into her while walking by, she gets it together and extends her hand to the guy in front of her. 

He chuckles, extending his hand.

 

“I’m Sana.”, she says at the same time he says, “I’m Yousef.”

 

This makes them both laugh and both say: “It’s nice to meet you.”, also at the same time. All while still shaking their hands and looking each other into the eyes.

 

“Umm..”, Sana says, her eyes on their hands, and slowly lets go. She notices the weird feeling after letting go but decides to ignore it. 

 

“So, how are you doing, Sana?”, Yousef asks, setting his hands down on the table and concentrates on her.

 

Sana smiles at him, involuntarily mimicking him  and leaning on the table.    
“Pretty good. I’m drinking a good coffee, meeting new people, that’s a good day.”, she answers, “How about you? Met any nice people so far?”

 

He nods: “Yeah.”, then cocks his head slightly, looking at Sana, and adds: “Definitely.”

 

That leaves Sana a little unsure. Unsure of how to answer that but her cheeks might have reddened and she might have just smiled for a couple of seconds. 

 

Now, she decides, she has to be in control of this situation. Sana doesn’t like just reacting. Sitting up straight, pushing her coffee cup more to the centre of the table, she says: “Tell me, what do you do when you’re not at …”, for whatever reason she doesn’t want to say speed-dating, “.. an event like this?”

 

Yousef takes a sip from his coffee and turns back his eyes towards her instantly. As soon as he opens his mouth, Sana can see how passionate he is about everything he is talking about. 

 

“I’m actually spending most my time in school. Either at university, studying to become a teacher, or at a preschool, spending time with the kids and currently mainly having dance classes with them.”

 

There is so much information in these two sentences but what is most apparent to Sana is the big smile on Yousef’s face, the crinkles around his eyes and the tone of his voice being joyful. 

 

His cheerfulness and the never-ceasing smile on his face is contagious and Sana can’t help but laugh a little.   
“I assume you like kids then.”, she says with a smirk, noticing his eyes wander over her face.

 

Now it’s his turn to laugh. Yousef nods, pulling a hand through his hair.    
“You’d assume right then.”, and after a second of silence he takes to shake his head at her, he continues to talk: “How about you? What does Sana do in her free ti…”

 

Sana doesn’t get time to appreciate the sound of her name from his mouth, he doesn’t get to finish his question. The bell rings and the same person that explained this whole event earlier tells everyone to walk to the next table. 

 

When did the five minutes pass? How did they pass so quickly? That definitely didn’t feel like five whole minutes!

 

Yousef doesn’t get up immediately, though. His smile drops for the first time since Sana has seen him today, but he recovers quickly and opens his mouth to keep talking. However, the next person is already standing next to his chair, waiting for Yousef to get up. 

 

“It was nice talking to you.”, Sana manages to say but actually, she wasn’t done talking to him yet. 

 

“It was nice talking to you too, Sana.”, Yousef says and stands up. He shoots a look to the blond guy standing at Sana’s table before walking away to his next spot.

 

It shouldn’t be this hard turning away, back to the blond guy that just sat down at the table. 

 

Sana tries. She really tries to be open to the conversation, she tries to be interested in what the guy is talking about. But she can’t. He didn’t even ask what her name is, he just introduced himself and hasn’t stopped talking since Sana asked how he is doing. 

 

When the blond guy leaves, Sana turns around in her chair and looks around. Maybe looking for a dark-haired boy that was here five minutes ago. He should be right here, at the table behind hers. Sana can’t see him. 

 

“Hi.”, she hears and quickly turns back around. There is a middle-aged woman looking at her. Sana sits back and smiles at her. 

 

They talk and Sana finds herself really enjoying her conversation with Ina. It was a pleasant five minutes that were spent talking about tv shows, which is a good time to pass time. 

 

Still, as good as that conversation was, Sana feels a little disappointed when she looks around the room once more and can’t see a particular person. Maybe she had met enough new people for today. 

 

She stands up, tells one waitress that has been assigning people to new tables when someone left, that she’s going to leave and finally texts her two friends she came here with.

 

Her phone still in her hand, scrolling through her messages with one hand and pushing the door open with the other, she makes her way out of the crowded space. She hadn’t noticed how much she needed fresh air until she stepped outside. 

 

It was a good experience, even when she didn’t stay for too long. She could get some work done before meeting her friends tonight. 

 

“Hey, wait. Sana!”, she hears being called from a few metres away. 

 

With a quick step, Sana turns around, lowering her phone. Jogging towards her she sees the dark-haired guy, Yousef. He’s pulling on his jacket while jogging and when he’s two steps in front of Sana, he stops, takes a deep breath and says: “Hi.”

 

“Hi?”, Sana answers, which sounds more like a question than a greeting. She just really didn’t expect him to be running towards her. Especially because she thought he’s already gone.

 

“I just..”, Yousef begins talking but abruptly stops. 

 

Sana can’t help herself and chuckles, raising her eyebrows. A small spark of something ignited in her when she saw his face a few seconds ago, coming towards her. And now he seemed to be unable to form a complete sentence. 

 

“You just..?”, Sana prompts with a smile.

 

Apparently that’s all it took for him to start rambling.

 

“Okay, so, I just … I don’t know how to say this. I need you to know I didn’t come here to find a date or anything. Which, of course, is fine if you did. But I came here today to meet new people because I haven’t been doing much else than work or study lately. And it might be hard to believe .. because of the thing I meant .. I want to ask you now. So I hope it’s fine and of course it’s cool if not but would you maybe want to hang out some time? I .. I actually mean, would you like to go out with me some time?”

 

The whole time he’s talking, without a break, Sana can’t do much but listen. He barely takes a breath. She listens and can’t, and doesn’t want to, hide the smile his rambling brought onto her lips. 

 

She’s aware of his eyes on her, aware of his unsure expression. He’s fumbling with his hands. 

 

Sana is a little overwhelmed. She did look for him several times and she did feel disappointed when he was nowhere to be seen. The five minutes talking to him, even when it felt like a lot less time, made up her favorite conversation of the day. 

 

After unlocking her phone and opening the dial pad she looks up at him, smiles and hands her phone over to him.

 

She chooses not to ramble like he did, which was the cutest thing she witnessed in a long time, and instead answer like this. She isn’t sure if she had been able to formulate a proper sentence, anyway.

 

Yousef slowly takes the phone from her hand, doesn’t type anything at first. He looks up at her, eyes wide and raises his eyebrows.

 

“It’s a yes then?”

 

“It’s a yes then.”


End file.
